Ardus Ix'Erebus
Ardus Ix’Erebus is a member of Waiqar’s Deathborn Legion. Ardus has lived for centuries and fought in countless battles, giving him unparalleled first-hand knowledge and understanding of tactics. There was a time when the infamous Ardus Ix’Erebus frequented the front lines of Waiqar’s undead legions. Those few who survived his martial prowess soon fell to the swarm of skeletal minions under his command. A master tactician and daring warrior, Ardus was feared for his uncanny awareness and control of the tides of war. Battle after battle, he led his forces with elegant brutality, lulling seasoned commanders and veteran soldiers into error with his deadly ploys. Yet for all his skills, Ardus Ix’Erebus is only one of many soldiers within the Deathborn Legion. Should Ardus fall, others stand ready to avenge him. The undead of the Deathborn Legion are the most experienced veterans the heroes of Terrinoth have ever opposed. The fair races can pass their knowledge and wisdom across generations through mythic tales and treatises on war, but these undying warriors have experienced centuries of warfare for themselves. Background The First Darkness When the Sundermen accompanied Timmorran Lokander back to Terrinoth to confront Llovar Rutonu, they were led by the greatest warriors Al-Kalim could boast. Their commander, Waiqar Sumarion, gathered about himself a small cabal of captains who formed a company of brave companions. Ardus Ix'Erebus was one of that elite band. Ardus Ix'Erebus was a cold, methodical commander. His victories were many, but often more costly than some might have hoped. Throughout that terrible war, Ix'Erebus was often tasked with the most difficult objectives. In the climactic battle for Thelgrim Pass, his legion relieved the Dwarven city, shattering the besieging Uthuk Y'llan forces from behind their lines. When Waiqar led his forces onto the Charg'r Wastes in search of Llovar's citadel, Ardus Ix'Erebus was forced to remain behind, recovering from grievous wounds. Thus he was not at his lord's side when the Sunderland armies were destroyed in the distant wastelands. Ardus fought among Timmorran's forces that finally captured Llovar's citadel and freed Waiqar. He announced that he would never leave his lord's side again. Ix'Erebus' harsh, unyielding command style blended seamlessly with Waiqar's newfound, anger-fueled penchant for destruction. The Second Darkness When Waiqar's oath before Meringyr shattered his host, remaking them into the Deathborn Legion, Ardus Ix'Erebus was beside him to witness the coming of the Second Darkness. As the Death Cults of Waiqar subverted Terrinoth from within, Ardus Ix’Erebus, directed the movement of his liege's undying troops on the field—coordinating their efforts expertly. Between the Legion and the Cults, they ensured that every major action taken by the Deathborn Legion occurred in concert with riots in one or more of Terrinoth’s cities. At the Battle of Ramscrossing, a force led by Baron Jerem Camford was ambushed by undead cavalry as Camford’s force negotiated a swollen river. The baron ordered a retreat back to his own lands, but a Deathborn force led by Ardus Ix’Erebus harried his forces so brutally that when they finally regrouped, they were in no state to defend their lands. The Deathborn Legion soon fell on the Barony of Camford in force. It was utterly ravaged, and the baron and his heirs were slaughtered. In 521, Kellos' alliance forced Ix'Erebus to retreat to the Mistlands with the rest of the undead horde. Yet, now that Waiqar's forces are on the move once more, the Betrayer's greatest general can be expected to be at their head. References # Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition): Mists of Bilehall # Runewars Miniatures Game: Ardus Ix'Erebus Hero Expansion # Realms of Terrinoth Category:Character Category:Undead Category:Warrior